The NORC Pilot and Feasibility (P/F) program has been an integral part of the NORC mission since its inception in 1985, because it provides critical support for i) talented and promising junior faculty members, and ii) established investigators in other fields wishing to move into nutrition, obesity or metabolic research. The overarching goal of this program is to provide sufficient pilot funding to enable the recipient to generate the data needed compete for R01-level funding and thereby establish their career in our field, and we continue to have outstanding success in this effort. Each cycle is met with a large number of qualified applicants from diverse divisions, departments and schools within the University of Washington (UW) in research areas ranging from basic to translational to clinical, epidemiological and public health. The success of this P/F program is highlighted by the large number of previous P/F recipients that have gone onto successful academic careers in nutrition- and obesity-related research, supported by independent peer-reviewed grants, some of whom are now assuming leadership roles both at the UW and at other institutions. The Specific Aims are: Specific Aim 1: To provide junior investigators of high promise the opportunity to obtain crucial pilot data needed to launch their career and to compete successfully for independent peer-reviewed funding. Specific Aim 2: To provide a mechanism for encouraging talented junior investigators to embark on academic careers in nutrition/obesity research.